


Honk Loves Maki

by vivaforever597



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sh**post in visual novel form. Honoka's looking to recruit another member for µ's but instead she finds her gay self in love with Maki - and then who should interrupt them but the self-described queen of the gays herself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honk Loves Maki

Inspired by asukalangley and nicomakibesto's _masterwork_ [Uminico: When They Smile](http://vivaforever597.tumblr.com/post/132117911131), I decided to build a Love Live! VN using [Renpy](http://www.renpy.org/) myself. But it very quickly degenerated into me writing the funniest horrible things I could come up with instead of writing the serious Honomaki fic I'd intended. So it's basically (to use asukalangley's term) a shitpost in visual novel form. ("Visual novel" is a bit of a stretch, though. It's five minutes long and has all of ONE choice.)

Download for Mac (Intel): <https://mega.nz/#!XoIijK4Q!Z3tXpfYPgJlkTMb-OB45mLWPifIFaQ7vXxKx4cPjSCY>

Download for Windows: <https://mega.nz/#!HpRkVAgA!lishmZDfnD5xWAbI2APhiW5ZK32JYMothgTXUelTWF4>  
(Fyi I can't get this to work on my 32-bit emulated PC, only my 64-bit one. Weird as it's supposed to be x86.)

Or just watch it here:

Featured songs:

  * “[Aishiteru Banzai!](http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Aishiteru_Banzai!)” (Prepro Piano Mix), performed by Pile, from  _Love Live!_  season 1
  * “[Garasu no Hanazono](http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Garasu_no_Hanazono),” performed by Nanjou Yoshino and Kusuda Aina, bonus track from  _Love Live!_ season 1 Blu-ray
  * “[Ladies Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIEY85so1fY),” performed by Atomic Kitten
  * “[Les Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbhTOZnWXjg),” performed by Kylie Minogue
  * “[Ménage à Trois](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2o29LLdArlc),” performed by Alcazar




End file.
